


for your heart is like a flower as it grows

by defcontwo



Category: Captain Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sharon and Patrón is a nightmare combination," Jess says, pinching the bridge of her nose and hoping it will force the hangover away. It doesn't. (Carol/Jess, slice of life).</p>
            </blockquote>





	for your heart is like a flower as it grows

Jessica wakes up and takes a minute to orient herself, head pounding and mouth dry and muzzy. She's clad only in her bra, panties, and socks, which would normally be cause for concern, if she didn't recognize the bedspread that she's sprawled on top of as Carol's. 

"Uh, Carol?" Jess calls out, hating the cracking sound of her own voice and already wincing at the light streaming in through the curtains. 

"She awakens," Carol says, voice wry as she leans against the door jamb into the bedroom. 

Jess takes in the sight of Carol, fully dressed and massaging the back of her neck with one hand, and looks to her right at the still-made bed and groans. "You slept on the couch, didn't you." 

"You smell like a distillery," Carol says. 

"I'm so sorry." 

Carol shakes her head, smile tight like it always is whenever the subject of her drinking problem comes up, and Jess feels a surge of guilt. 

"It's fine."

"I'll take a shower right away. I'm up. You can't see it happening but I'm actively exerting effort to get out of this bed and into the shower." 

Carol laughs. "Do you even remember what happened last night?"

Jess thinks back on the night before and tries to put the pieces together. She's pretty sure that there was tequila involved and she's definitely sure that Sharon Carter was involved. _That_ alone definitely explains the hangover. 

"Sharon and Patrón is a nightmare combination," Jess says, pinching the bridge of her nose and hoping like hell that it will force the hangover away. 

It doesn't. 

"What I can't believe is that you two managed to drag Maria Hill into it." 

Jess sits up at this and gapes. "We got Maria Hill to drink with us? _How?_ "

Carol shrugs. "Who knows but when I came to pick you up, she had her tongue down Sharon's throat, so I'd say she's not nearly as much of a tight-ass as you think she is."

Jess goes a little cross-eyed at the mental image and wishes not for the first time that she remembered more of the night before. 

"There's a pot of coffee waiting for you after the shower, you know." 

"The hazelnut kind that you hate?" 

"I don't know what you have against plain old bitter coffee," Carol complains not for the first time, and Jess smiles fondly. 

"I'll be out in a few," Jess says, finally heaving herself out of bed and grabbing a towel from the dresser on her way into the bathroom. 

Jess emerges from the shower ten minutes later, clad in a pair of ratty yoga pants that she left hanging around the bathroom and one of Carol's old Air Force t-shirts. 

The shower has worked wonders on making her feel more human, although it still feels like she can taste in the tequila in the back of her throat, no matter how much mouthwash she gargles. 

"Serves me right," Jess grumbles, toweling off her wet hair as she walks into the kitchen where Carol is perched on the countertop flipping through some paperwork. 

"Hmm?" Carol asks, setting aside the paperwork. 

"Nothing. Just typical hangover regrets," Jess says, moving to stand in the space between Carol's legs. 

Carol's fingers toy with the hem of Jess's shirt, skimming the skin beneath lightly, and Jess hums. "I knew it." 

"Knew what," Carol says, dipping her head. 

"Knew that you love it when I wear your clothes." 

Jess leans up and brushes a light kiss to the corner of Carol's jaw. 

"What about the coffee," Carol murmurs without any real conviction. 

"It can wait."


End file.
